What Natsu Should Do
by pokegrl123
Summary: Fairy Tail. NaLu. Drabble-like. "What a boyfriend should do" In this case, Natsu! Please review!
1. Follow Her

What Natsu _Should_ Do

Ch. 1: When she walks away from you mad = Follow her

* * *

"Ah! I'm ready!" Lucy smiled at herself in the mirror. She tied her hair up and wore a tank and mini-skirt. Natsu FINALLY asked her out. That simple-minded kid. A knock broke her from her thoughts.

"Ready?" Natsu didn't even bother to dress up. Lucy fell on her head.

"You fail."

"So are you ready?"

"Definitely!"

* * *

"Arrggghh! Natsu, you are SUCH an idiot!" Lucy shouted, storming to the guild. Natsu pouted.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked her. Lucy stopped.

"Well, let's see, YOU RUINED OUR DATE! Literally!" Let's make a long story short; Gajeel picked a fight with Natsu, and Natsu destroyed the place. Easy.

"Aww c'mon, Lucy. I've did worse."

"When we're on a _job, _Natsu. _This_ isn't one though." Lucy took off again, this time steering into her apartment. When she reached the door, she muttered 'bye,' and slammed it in his face. Happy snickered.

"See what you did, Natsu?" he said, chomping on a fish.

"Shaddup."

* * *

Lucy fell onto her bed. That guy is so stupid. Why did she fall for him in the first place? Gray's so… well… not exactly… and even if Lucy went out with him, Juvia's going to haunt her forever. She knows it.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Natsu poked his head through the window. Lucy screamed.

"You do know there's such thing as a door! But you never use it anyways. WHY ARE YOU HERE?" She was about to kick him (literally) out, when Natsu threw his hands up. Lucy glared at him.

"Hey! Look, Happy told me to apologize!" Her face softened, but she realized it was _Happy_ who told Natsu to apologize, not him himself.

"When will you do something _nice_ by _yourself_, _not_ when _other_ people tell you too!" Lucy screeched at him.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Lucy!"

"Get out, please."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm sorry." Lucy raised her eyebrows, and then turned around, sticking her nose in the air. Natsu smirked.

"Would you believe me if I did this?" Her eyes flew open as Natsu lift her up, and he pressed her into himself. "Would you?" he asked again?

"I'm sorry, Natsu."

"No prob, Lucy!" He smiled at her, and she blushed lightly.

* * *

**So so so so! Whaddaya think? My first Fairy Tail fic (drabble-ish), and it's NALUU! xD I love NaLu. I got the idea when I was reading xNightDreamerx's bio. Thanks for the idea! Hehe, I'll update my other stories ASAP! REVIEWWW!**


	2. Grab her and don't let go

What Natsu _Should_ Do

Ch. 2: When she pushes you or hits you = Grab her and don't let go

* * *

Lucy pushed open the door to her apartment. After a long day of shopping with Erza, her feet were aching.

"Ah! Home sweet…"

"Yo!"

"Aye!"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE, NATSU? HAPPY?"

"Rampaging mode. Lucy will never learn," muttered Happy. Natsu nodded.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Lucy kicked Happy out of the window (poor happy. T^T), and when she was about to push Natsu out, he grabbed onto her hand. Lucy blushed madly.

"N-Natsu? What are you doing?" Natsu didn't reply.

"Natsu?" He's gone completely still.

"Natsu!"

"BOO!"

"KYAAA! What the heck?!" screamed Lucy. Natsu doubled over with laughter, but still holding her hand. Lucy blushed an even _deeper_ shade of red.

"You do know you're still holding on to my hand, right?" asked Lucy, glancing at Natsu's hand, holding onto hers.

"'Course I know. But guess what?"

"… W-What?"

Natsu pulled Lucy closer until their noses touched. Lucy was so red now; you could have mistaken her as a tomato. Then, out of the blue, Happy stuck his head through the window and saw those two in that position. He smirked.

"They lllllikkee each other!" he purred. Natsu and Lucy jumped, Natsu letting go of her hand in the process.

"Happy! What are you doing here?!" he yelped.

"Stop rolling your tongue when you say that!" cried Lucy. Happy turned around and flew away.

"They lllikee each other!"

* * *

**Okay, I know this is short, but I didn't have a good idea for this one. But I hoped you like it! REVIEW and I'll update. ^^**


	3. Let her keep it and sleep with it

What Natsu _Should_ Do

Ch. 3: When she steals your favorite hat, no _scarf _= Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night

* * *

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Happy were walking along the town's roads, coming home from a mission. Then Happy had an idea…

"Ne ne, Lucy…" Happy whispered. Lucy turned to him.

"What?"

"Steal Natsu's scarf from him, and keep for the night."

"… SAY WHAT?!" screamed Lucy, as red as a tomato.

"I'll give you 100 jewelss…," taunted Happy. Lucy hesitated.

"Fine. It's a deal." Happy snickered. Lucy tip-toed behind Natsu, who has no clue she's there because he's too busy talking to Gray and Erza. Happy held his breath. Lucy slowly reached out and then...

SNATCH!

She grabbed it and ran for her life. It took Natsu 5 seconds to figure out what's was happening.

"LUCY! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY SCARF?!" yelled Natsu, running after her. Erza and Gray sweatdropped and looked at Happy. He smiled mischievously.

Lucy ran as fast as her feet can take her, and instead of heading toward the guild, Lucy turned to her apartment. Natsu was hot on her heels. About 250 yards away, Lucy sprinted inside her house and slammed the door shut. Natsu banged on it, but Lucy didn't open the door. He gave up later and left.

"_Let her have it. But when she gives it back, she's dead."_ Natsu thought.

* * *

Lucy panted against her door. I can't believe I just did that, she thought.

"I can't believe... EEK!" Lucy threw the scarf out of her hand; it landed in front of her. "I... I have... no way... I.." Lucy realized that was Natsu Dragneel's scarf... the one he always wears around his neck. Then she started to freak out.

After 5 minutes, she finally decided to pick up his scarf. She inched slowly towards it, thinking that there's something that will jump out of it. Then Lucy just decided to grab it. When she did, it surprisingly soft. And by instinct, she put it against her face. Lucy melted. And before she knew it, she fell asleep with it. What she doesn't know, is that Natsu was looking at her from the window. He decided it was useless to get it from her, so he left.

* * *

Happy spotted Lucy walking into Fairy Tail. He grinned when he saw her holding the scarf.

"I cannot believe you did that, Lucy!" he cried, flying towards her. She blushed madly. Mira looked at them with a raised eyebrow. Lisanna grinned. Lucy decided to change the subject.

"What about the…"

"You know I would never have that much," cut off Happy, smirking. Lucy looked like she was about to explode.

"HAPPY!" screamed Lucy. Gray noticed the scarf in her hands.

"Lucy, why do you have his scarf in your hands?" Lucy yelped.

"Yeah, Lucy, why do you have it?" asked Mira. At that moment, Natsu walked in.

"THERE YOU ARE LUCY!"

"HAPPY!"  
"DON'T KILL ME!" Natsu caught Lucy before she could beat Happy to a pulp. Lucy blushed.

"Can I have it back now?" Lucy reluctantly did. Happy grinned again.

"See ya Luce!" he cried, flying straight out of Fairy Tail before Lucy could react. She then bolted out of the guild, following Happy. Natsu decided to follow. But he was faster than Lucy, and they tripped on each other. Mira then took a quick picture.

* * *

Outside of Fairy Tail, Natsu basically screamed out her for taking his scarf. But after she apologized, Natsu kissed her forehead. She blushed madly, and Natsu didn't even know what he did. But he's glad he did.

* * *

**Psh, I did not like this chapter. But it's the longest so far. ^^ Review please! And I'll upload as soon as possible! **


End file.
